


Breaking Her In

by asstheticlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Mocking, Name-Calling, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstheticlarry/pseuds/asstheticlarry
Summary: Harry's used to slaves who walk on eggshells around him (as they should), but what will he do when he get's a first time slave who never knows when to keep her mouth shut? She's sarcastic and witty and brave, he's dominant and aggressive and short-tempered. Will it work?(Complete)





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. I wanted something different from the normal slave fanfictions about the slave never getting a word in. In this one the slave doesn't know when to quit with sarcasm and comebacks. This work is going to have a few chapter so I hope that's cool. Enjoy!

You were in your crate. It was dark considering the blindfold covering your eyes, and cold considering the almost see-through dress you were wearing and had been wearing for the past two days.

"She's right here"

You heard your owner (who was about to be your previous owner) say. You heard the latch and then the crate door open. There was a tug on your leash that was attached to the collar around your neck and you knew that meant "move". You crawled out of the cage and stopped where you were sure your owner was. He knelt down to your height and grabbed your chin. He removed your blindfold and gave you a minute for your eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. He smiled at you like he never had before.

"This is your new owner, the papers have been signed. You're all his" He pointed to a tall man with brown hair and tattoos. You looked up at the man and your eyes widened. There was no argument, this man was nothing short of gorgeous. The tall man smiled at you and walked over, bending down so he could be face-to-face with you.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?"

"Y/N" You say quietly. He looks at your now previous owner and nods. He grabs the leash and leads you back to your crate as you sigh to yourself. You hated that crate more than you hated the owner that gave you it in the first place (and that's saying something). The crate door closed and you felt it being moved.

A little while later the door opened and you got to crawl out. You looked around at what you assumed was going to be your new home. It was nice and cozy looking. Your new owner walked in front of you and looked down at you.

“Stand up and take your dress off”

You sighed to yourself and did as you were told. He looked you up and down and you had to stop yourself from saying anything. His eyes stopped on your boobs and he licked his lips; and it just came out.

“It’s impolite to stare, Mr. Styles.”

His eyebrows raised and he looked you in the eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, it’s impolite to stare, Mr. Styles.”

He smirked in amusement.

“You know my name.”

You looked at him like he was stupid.

“Of course, my previous owner was terrible about leaving papers lying around the office when he went out.”

“You’re quite a talkative little thing.”

You shrugged.

“Well, I can fix that quite easily. Follow me.”

He walked to his bedroom and you followed. You walked in before him and he shut the door.

“Go bend over the bed.”

You did as you were told and Harry came over and stood behind you. He ran his hand down your back and stopped when he got to the top of your panties. You felt a cool breeze on your backside as your panties slid down and off your legs. The cool very quickly wore off when a hard smack came down right on your ass.

“That’s for talking without permission’ another smack ‘that’s for being a smart-ass’ another smack ‘and that one was because I can.”

You rolled your eyes at his last comment and tried to ignore the burning sensation in your ass.

“Now, do you have anything you want to say about acting the way you did?”

You nodded and he pulled you up. You turned to look at him and almost growled when you saw the smirk on his face.

“Go ahead, what do you want to say?”

You smiled as sweetly as possible and looked into his eyes.

“I wanted to say that I should have been a lot more sarcastic to make that spanking worth something.”

Your smile grew as his smirk fell. Your smile didn’t last long because as soon as your sentence ended he grabbed you by the throat and whispered in your ear.

“I think I need to shut that pretty little mouth of yours’ you almost fell as he pushed you to your knees and undid his belt ‘you don’t seem to understand who’s in charge, but by the time I’m done with you there won’t be any question.” He finished with his jeans and pulled them, along with his boxers, down and off.

Your eyes widened at his length; he had at least 3 inches on your previous owner and you didn’t know how or if you could handle this. He must’ve seen your eyes widen because the corners of his mouth were daring to turn up.

“Open your mouth.”

You didn’t move, only looked up at him defiantly.

You gasped as he slapped you and got in your face.

“Am I not speaking clearly? Open your mouth, slut.”

You held back all the things that threatened to slip out and opened your mouth. You gagged when he grabbed your hair and made you take him all the way. He plugged your nose and you choked and sputtered until he finally let your nose and hair go. You went to pull off him but he grabbed the back of your head and throat-fucked you.

“Got something to say now?” He asked and you glared up at him.

“Fuck you!” You tried to yell but it just came out as a mumbled mess of sounds.

“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t understand you. You should really use your words, babe.”

Hot tears started to spill down your cheeks as he fucked your throat raw. He moaned and went faster until his climax hit. He spilled his load into your mouth and pulled you off of him with a ‘pop’ sound. You thought about spitting it out but he covered your mouth.

“Swallow.” He instructed, his eyes flickering with an icy glare.

You glared right back and he got closer to your face.

“You either swallow on your own, or I plug your nose and make you.”

You let the sticky liquid run down your throat. He took his hand away and smiled.

“Good girl, maybe you’ve learned your place. Tomorrow I’ll go over all the rules you’ll be expected to follow and I’m going to test you out with the help of some friends. For now go get cleaned up and then come to bed. Understood?”

You nodded, too tired to object and throat to sore to say something smart. He pecked your lips then sent you to the bathroom with a slap on the ass.


	2. His Rules and His Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Harry's little slave just can't keep her mouth shut so he gets his friends to help teach her a lesson. Maybe this time she'll learn, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up! So I have an idea in mind already for the next chapter. I won't give it away but how would you guys feel if the slave got some revenge on Harry for the things that have happened? At any rate, I haven't fully decided but I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next one! P.S. I love feedback so feel free to leave a comment!

The doorbell rang and you opened the door to see two smiling faces. You let them in and took their jackets. You led them to the living room where Harry sat.

“Master, sorry to interrupt, but your guests are here.” You said, hating yourself for sounding like a puppet.

“Hey guys!” He exclaimed and stood to hug the two boys. “Boys, this is (y/n), my new slave. (y/n), this is Louis and Niall.”

You looked the two boys over. They were good-looking, but they weren’t Harry.

“So this is the disobedient one, huh?” The blond who identified as Niall asked and Harry nodded.

“She was, but we got that figured out last night. Didn’t we (y/n)?”

You gritted your teeth but nodded. The brunette who identified as Louis walked over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“You don’t seem disobedient.”

‘Give it some time’ you thought to yourself and slightly moved away from his touch.

Harry looked at you. “Follow me and the boys.” They lead you to a room you had never noticed.

The four of you walked in and your eyes widened as you took in the sight of table after table of toys, whips, ropes, etc. There was a bare table, a hook hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, and a small bed in the far corner of the room. You backed up, right into Harry. You turned to him and tried to say something but nothing came out.

“Glad to see you’re speechless.” Harry mused “So today you’ll learn the rules and we’re going to have some fun. Rule 1: you’re to do as I say, when I say it. Rule 2: no speaking unless given permission.’ you snickered to yourself ‘Rule 3: you’re to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner ready for me; and everything is to be kept clean. Rule 4: Niall and Louis can do whatever they want to you, whenever they want. Rule 5: you’ll never go anywhere alone. Rule 6: you’ll never call me or my friends by their name. You’ll call them whatever they like. Finally, rule 7: Don’t be disrespectful. Disobey any of these rules and you’ll be punished in various ways. Understood?”

You nodded even though you stopped listening halfway through those boring rules (which you were sure you would break anyway).

“Good. Sometimes when I go out one or both of the boys will watch you.” You sighed to yourself and nodded again. “Enough talk, I want the boys to see how quick you learned your place. Do what you want with her.” He said and stepped aside.

Louis smirked and waved you over. You walked over slowly.

“Harry told us what a good blowjob you give. I’d like to see for myself.”

“Naturally” you muttered but he didn’t hear you.

“On your knees, now.”

“You aren’t my master.”

Louis looked at you then Harry. Harry seemed to tense and you knew you were getting his blood boiling by denying his friends commands.

“I told you, you’re to do whatever the boys say.” Harry said.

“You also told me not to talk without permission.” You pointed out, a small smirk starting to play on your lips.

He bit his lip trying to keep his cool exterior. “I told the boys to go easy on you, I take that back.” He looked from you to the boys. “Don’t worry about taking it too far boys, treat her like the bitch she is.”

You swore you felt your stomach heat up and had to stop yourself from walking over and slapping him across the face for those last words. You glared at him and turned back to the boys, both of which were smirking.

“Like I said, on your knees.”

“Like I said, you aren’t my master.” You couldn’t help but smirk when you heard Harry inhale sharply.

“You wanna play like that?” Louis smiled then slapped you so hard you fell. He leaned down and grabbed your throat, pulling you onto your knees. “Then let’s play.” He whispered and used his other hand to undo and remove his clothing covering his bottom half, keeping the other one around your throat.

You noticed he was already semi-hard and he wasn’t small. You would’ve sighed had it not been for the hand tightening and blocking off your oxygen. He loosened his hand and you went to curse at him but he used that as an opportunity to shove himself down your throat. You held back a whimper realizing that your throat was still sore from the night before. He moved his hand from your throat to the back of your head, pushing you down on him until your nose was touching his pelvic bone. He slid his shirt off and looked down at you.

“Fuck, you look so good choking on my cock.” He beamed.

You closed your eyes and he let you slide off of him just enough to catch a little breath.

“Look at me.” He commanded but you kept your eyes closed.

“Open your eyes and look at me you little slut!” He growled and you felt a slap on your ass causing you to open them.

Some time while you were trying to ignore the dick behind the dick Niall had snuck his way behind you and was now snaking his fingers between your legs to rub you. You moaned, sending vibrations right through Louis and causing him to speed up. You gagged when you felt hot liquid spill into and somewhat down your throat. Niall slipped his fingers in your panties and was now running them along your slit. You held the liquid in your mouth while Louis leaned down.

“Such a good girl, did you swallow?”

You lied and nodded.

“Show me.”

You spit it in his face and he growled.

“You little whore!” He spat and raised his hand to slap you but Harry stopped him.

“Louis, that doesn’t do anything. Let’s punish her properly.”

From behind you Niall sped up and whispered “I’ll start.” and with that he slid two fingers inside you causing you to let out a small yelp. He started a fast and rough pace, giving you no time to adjust.

“S-stop” you managed out and Harry got on his knees in front of you.

“Oh sweetheart, you aren’t really in the position to be giving demands, are you? Maybe if you beg and apologize we’ll stop.”

You locked eyes with him and shook your head.

“No? Well, suit yourself. Niall I think she can handle more, don’t you?”

“Wait, maybe we should fill her up some other way…” Louis suggested and glanced over at one of the tables filled with toys.

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry agreed.

Niall slid his fingers out of you and walked in front of you to join the boys. Harry pulled you up and dragged you to the bare table before you could protest. He laid you down and held you while Louis grabbed some rope and tied you down.

“Now that that’s taken care of, let’s see what we can use to fuck that attitude out of you.” Harry smiled and walked over to the table, Louis and Niall following.

Surely they wouldn’t, you thought to yourself and felt your breath catch in your throat when Niall brought over an at least 9-inch dildo.

“No way in hell!” You exclaimed and tried to get your limbs lose.

The ropes didn’t budge and considering your legs were tied apart you were at quite a disadvantage. Niall walked over to you and smirked.

“You’re gonna suck this and get it nice and wet because it’s all the lube you’re getting.”

“You’re si--” You were interrupted by him forcing the dildo in your mouth.

He made you suck until he was satisfied then took it out, went down, and rammed it inside you. You screeched and cursed.

“Screw you!”

“Enough of that mouth.” Louis walked over with a ball gag and put it on you. “When you’re ready to apologize we’ll take that off.”

You whimpered as Niall continued to ram the dildo in you all the way. He sped up and started spanking you, causing your eyes to blur with tears that you wouldn’t allow to slip out.

“Please stop…” you whimpered but it was muffled.

Harry walked over, running one hand up your leg, stomach, chest, all the way to your cheek.

“You ready to apologize?” He asked and you nodded slowly.

He took the gag out and you let out the sob that had been stuck in your throat.

“I-I’m sorry.” You whispered and Harry gave Niall a wave making him slow down but not stop.

“Good girl.” He smiled and rubbed soothing circles into your cheek with his thumb. “But I’m gonna need a little more convincing. I wanna hear you beg.”

You glared at him and went to refuse when you felt Niall speed up a bit.

“Okay, okay… Please, I’m sorry.’ you sobbed ‘just make him stop, please sir, please!” You begged.

“Alright, shh, stop crying baby. Niall I think she’s had enough for now.”

Niall slowed down and slid the dildo out of you. Harry and Louis walked over and joined him between your legs.

“Fuck mate, she’s really red.” Louis said and ran a finger over your clit making you flinch.

“Good, maybe she learned her lesson this time.” Niall crossed his arms and looked at you.

“I think she has, thank you guys for helping.” Harry looked at you. “What do you say (y/n)?”

“Thank you.” You whispered and looked at the ceiling to keep the tears from spilling down your cheeks.

“I’m gonna show the boys out, don’t go anywhere.” Harry and the boys chuckled and walked out with the boys mumbling a “bye, dollface.”

You lay there and thought of ways to get back at those jerks until you gave yourself a headache and finally fell asleep with a plan in mind.


	3. Revenge is Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slave gets some revenge on Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's going to be one more chapter and then this work is done, i hope this was a change from some of the other fanfics, i'm pleased with it and I might do more like it but who knows

It was 6:00 a.m. when you woke up in bed beside Harry. You got up and went to the bathroom to shower. Afterwards you dried off, wrapped your towel around you, and walked back into the bedroom where Harry lay, still sound asleep. You quietly slipped out and down the hallway to the room you were in yesterday. You turned the knob and opened the door slowly so no noise would be made. You walked in and went straight to the table with the ropes. You grabbed them (and some other things) then made your way back to the bedroom. When you went back in you found Harry asleep on his back with his hands above his head. Perfect. You walked over and looped the rope through the opening in the headboard and prayed Harry was a heavy sleeper as you tied his hands securely above his head. You walked over to the dresser and slid on the outfit you found earlier that morning: black lace panties with a matching bra, black fishnet stockings, a black mini skirt, and black high heels. You put on a touch of makeup and looked in the mirror. You noticed Harry starting to stir and smirked to yourself.

"Morning, sunshine." You said turning and walking over to the foot of the bed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed, tugging on the ropes.

He looked at you and stopped moving immediately when he saw what you were wearing. You walked over and threw the covers off him, seeing he was wearing only underwear.

"Oh good, you wore appropriate clothes." You mused.

"Oh you're so gonna pay for this; but if you come to your senses and let me go now maybe I won't go full force on you."

"Hmm, some deal you're selling there." You pretended to consider it. "As tempting as it is, I'm gonna have to say no, master." You walked over and sat beside his head. "Now, here's what's going to happen, I'm going to do whatever I want to you right now and you're not gonna do a damn thing about it. Mkay?"

"If you're gonna do this you better make it worth it because when you let me go you're gonna get it."

"Oh trust me, I will."

You crawled on top of him and sat on his lap, then leaned down and pressed your lips to his, tangling your hands in his hair. It didn't take him long to respond by running his tongue along your bottom lip, wanting entrance that you wouldn't grant him. You pulled away from his lips and moved to his neck, using his hair as a grip, pulling his head back a little to give yourself better access to his smooth skin. You sucked and bit, leaving marks all the way down to and along his collarbone. Moans were escaping his mouth and you slid your hands out of his hair. You crawled off him then between his legs. You palmed him through his boxers and fake gasped when he thrusted up into your hand.

"Now, now. I'm in charge here and you're gonna have zero control. That means none of what you just pulled."

"Fuck you" He glared at you.

"Ouch, harsh words, sir. Maybe we should do something about that mouth." You got up and walked over to the toys you grabbed earlier and picked up the same ball gag they used on you. You looked at it for a minute then shook your head. "Not yet, I have something that requires that filthy mouth of yours, plus I wanna hear you scream."

"Me? Scream? Yeah right. Nothing you could do will make me scream, baby."

"We'll see." You said and walked back over.

You stood beside his head and slowly slid your lace panties down. You smirked when you noticed his bulge and saw him take his bottom lip between his teeth. You pulled down the zipper on your skirt, threw your shoes off and kicked them across the room, then slid your skirt and stockings off, leaving you in just your bra. His eyes scanned your body and even though he hated that you were in control you could tell he was horny as hell. You crawled onto his chest and smirked down at him.

"You look so good completely powerless under me, baby."

"Piss off." He glared and you sighed.

"Tsk, tsk. I think I need to shut that pretty little mouth of yours." You repeated the words he said to you and slid up so you could sit on his face.

You can't say you weren't surprised when his tongue immediately went to work on you. Nonetheless, you took hold of his curls once again and plugged his nose.

"How does that feel, huh?" You asked and let out a low moan when he attempted to say something but it was muffled so it did nothing more than send a vibration straight to your core.

"Excuse me? I couldn't quite understand you." You mocked and moved off of him to let him catch his breath.

"Good boy babe." You watched as his bronze chest moved up and down trying to get a steady pace back, but you weren't so quick to let that happen. You moved back onto his face and gasped in pleasure when he let out a hot breath on your clit then went back to work.

It didn't take long for you to cum. You got off him with shaky legs and covered his mouth.

"Swallow." You ordered and he did slowly, looking at you through his eyelashes. "Now comes the fun part!"

You walked over and grabbed the ball gag you had previously referred to, lube, a paddle, and some pop rocks. You walked over and plugged his nose, knowing he won't willingly open his mouth. He waited until his lungs started to burn, then opened his mouth. You put the gag in his mouth and tied it at the back of his head. You kissed the top of his head then went down and got between his legs.

"What should we start with?" You asked and ran your finger over the items beside you. He mumbled something that you were sure was 'lube'. "The paddle? You sure you want to start with that?" You asked faking an incredulous look. He shook his head as you grabbed it and tapped it against your open palm. "Okay, you brave thing. We'll start with the paddle. Now, you may be wondering what I have in mind." You ran it up his left inner thigh. "Well, since you and your friends like spanking me so much I thought it'd be a good idea if I..." You hit his thigh with the paddle, earning a muffled whimper of pain. "Gave you a taste of your own medicine." You finished and whacked his thigh again, higher this time. "You're going to get 10 on each thigh and if you stay still I'll reward you." You whacked his left thigh eight more times, each time making him whimper and groan. You ran the paddle over his right thigh and looked at him. "I feel kind of bad, seeing as how welts are already coming up on your thigh. So, how about this, I'm going to give you two very hard whacks on this thigh, if I get you to scream you don't have to take the other eight." He made no sound, just looked at you with, was it, pleading eyes? "I'll take that as a yes." You hit his thigh so hard a scream rippled through him with the first strike. "All right! First time!" You smiled and looked at him. Your smile slowly fell as you noticed his chest heaving a little faster than normal and tears sliding down his cheeks. You felt a bit bad but you weren't going to quit now. You knew that when he said you were going to get it he meant it. You were in for it as soon as those ropes came undone, so you weren't going to half-ass this plan just because for some reason this man was pulling at your heartstrings. You ran your finger over the waistband of his underwear. "Since I got a scream the first time I won't do the second one. I think you've earned a reward for being such a good boy." He didn't move, but the tears were slowing to a stop.

You pulled his underwear off slowly and tossed them to some unknown corner of the room. You smirked when his erection slapped against his stomach, it gave you satisfaction to know you did that to him. You ran your thumb over his swollen tip and grabbed the pop rocks.

"We're going to try something that I think you'll like."

You opened the package and poured the contents into your mouth. You slowly jerked him while the candy started popping, then you slowly took him in your mouth. You went down all the way, sucking him off. He moaned and you kept going until the popping stopped. You pulled off of him and chewed the candy. You smirked at the whine he let out and took the gag off.

"I'm taking this off because you've earned it. If you say something out of line it goes right back on." You pressed a tender kiss to his lips then went down and took him back in your mouth. On instinct he thrusted his hips up, you pulled off him slowly and he opened his mouth but you cut him off.

"I want you to cum for me baby, now." You went back and it didn't take him long to follow orders.

You swallowed and came up wiping your mouth. You unhooked your bra and let it slide off your body. You picked up the lube and squirted some into your palm. You slicked him up then lowered yourself onto him. You moaned in sync with him as you started to ride him. You smashed your lips back onto his, drinking in all the moans he was letting escape into your mouth. He bit your bottom lip as his second orgasm ripped through him, sending you over the edge right after. You pulled fully off him and admired him. His chest heaving, his bruised legs shaking, his pink lips swollen, his neck covered in "love bites", his eyes glazed over, and his curls matted to his forehead with sweat. He was such a beautiful mess and it was all because of you. You knew you had done him in for a little while but when he got his energy back, damn were you screwed. You went up and slowly untied his hands, once they were completely free he grabbed you and pulled you down beside him. He held you and whispered in your ear.

"I'm gonna tear that pussy in half, babygirl" He bit your ear. "Just, not right now." He pulled you into his chest. You turned to face him and saw that his eyes were closed and a small smile was on his lips. You snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Do your worst." You whispered and closed your eyes.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows you why you shouldn't get out of place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! I think this is going to be the last chapter but who knows, I could add more. I hope you enjoyed this work and hopefully it was a change. I'm thinking of doing more like this because it's really entertaining and a way for me to be creative. Don't be afraid to comment because I love feedback!  
> ~  
> Warnings: daddy kink, fluff at the end, sarcasm, whip, candy play, etc.

Two days. It had been two days since you pulled your little stunt. It had been two days since Harry had payed any sort of attention to you. He hadn’t done anything more than kiss your head before bed. He hadn’t talked to you hardly any and his friends hadn’t shown their face since the first night. You knew something was up when Harry called you to his bedroom, which he had told you to stay out of all day.

You walked down the hallway slowly and stopped when you got to the closed door. You knocked once just to make sure and heard a mumbled “come in.” You turned the handle and pushed the door open. You walked in with your head down.

“Look up.”

You did and your breath caught in your throat when you saw why you had to stay out of his bedroom. He had handcuffs on the bedside table, along with different kinds of candy, lube, a vibrator, and a bag whose contents were a mystery. You looked at him, he was wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants and damn if he wasn’t hot.

“Master…” You started but didn’t know how to finish.

“Strip and lay down.”

You looked at him and did as he said. It worried you how calm he was, at least if he was upset you could assume how hard he was going to go. But he didn’t seem upset or mad, he was completely calm, and you didn’t have any idea how to react.

You lay on the bed and watched him as he walked over to you. He grabbed one set of handcuffs and locked one around a loop in the headboard, then grabbed the other pair and repeated this action.

“Hands above your head.”

“Sir, is this really…”

“Hands. Above. Your. Head.”

You saw the icy glare that let you know he wasn’t in a patient mood. You put your hands up and he cuffed them. He smiled almost softly and cupped your cheek.

“You’re going to regret pulling that revenge shit.”

“That’s not likely, sir.”

“We’ll see.”

He took the mystery bag and grabbed a pair of scissors out of it. He grabbed the bottom of your shirt and cut up until he could rip the torn shirt from your body.

“My shirt!” You whined. “That was my favorite!”

“Save it.” He growled and you glared.

He ran the scissors along your exposed skin and you tried not to squirm against the cold metal. He ran them down and over your shorts and stopped at the bottom of them. He looked up at you as he opened the scissors and took the stretchy material between two fingers.

“Don’t you dare.”

He smirked as he cut up them, all the way to the waist and ripped the rest off.

“You fucker!” You exclaimed and he faked a shocked expression.

“Oh baby, you shouldn’t cuss.”

“My apologies, let me just look real quick…” You glanced to around the room then at him. “Nope, I couldn’t find my fucks to give.”

“Tsk, tsk. Such a disobedient little thing. Well, since you can’t take a hint I’ll just tell you. For every time you cuss you get punished.”

“Really? Damn, what do I do now?” You faked the same shocked expression he had. “Oopsies…” You smirked.

“You think you’re cute?”

“I think I’m adorable, baby.”

“I’m gonna change that.”

He reached into the bag and pulled out a whip. He got up and unrolled it.

“I’m giving you 10 strikes for each time you cuss. I want you to count the strikes.”

He snapped the whip on your thigh and you tried your best not to scream.

“1.”

Another one, hitting your stomach.

“2.”

8 more strikes hit you along your chest, legs, and torso.

“10.” You finished with a shaky voice.

“Good, we’re making progress.”

You looked at him, wanting nothing more than to give him a piece of your mind. You were about to do so when he picked up the vibrator and eyed your baby blue lace panties.

“I think we should do something about these.” He said and picked up the scissors that were laying beside your leg.

“Come on! These are nice panties.”

“Hush up.”

He cut them off, along with your bra, and you huffed. You were about to complain some more when he ran his finger over your clit, causing you to shut your mouth and raise your hips some, indicating you wanted more. To your surprise, and pleasure, he slid one digit inside you and you bit back a moan. He slid his finger in and out of you agonizingly slow.

“S-speed up.” You commanded and whined when he removed his finger.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m in charge. You’re to keep your mouth shut unless I tell you otherwise.”

“Or what?” You challenged.

“Or, I leave you tied up, just like this, all night.”

“You wouldn’t”

“Try me.”

He crawled on top of you, leaning one elbow on the bed to support himself. He pressed his lips to your lips and placed one leg between yours, sliding his free hand into your hair. You kissed back and rolled your hips, trying to get some friction from his leg. You got what you wanted and moaned, which let Harry slip his tongue in as he rubbed his leg against you in rhythm with your hips. You whimpered when he pulled his lips off yours and his leg moved from between your legs.

“Was that a whimper I heard? Do you want more baby?”

“Wipe that smug look off your face Styles.” You growled.

“Big words for someone who was just humping my leg.” He smirked and you blushed.

He ran a finger down your slit and looked up at you, smirk growing bigger, if that was even possible.

“You’re soaked. Tell me, who made you this wet?”

You bit your lip and looked up, ignoring his question.

“Did you not hear me?” He asked and slid the finger inside you, causing you to let out an inaudible moan. “Who made you this wet?” He repeated, adding another finger.

“F-fuck, you did!”

“Oh baby, what did I say about cussing?” He looked at you with a fake disappointed look. “You know what this means…” He slid his fingers out and brought them up to your mouth. “Clean them.”

You went to refuse but then got an idea and opened your mouth. He laid them on your tongue and you sucked on them, then twirled your tongue around for good measure. You could tell that turned him on and you smirked to yourself as he took his fingers out and shifted some. He went to grab the whip and your eyes widened.

“B-baby please, can’t you punish me any other way?” You tried.

“I suppose I could, but don’t baby me, even though it’s cute it doesn’t work on me, not right now.”

You nodded and sighed in relief when he left the whip alone. He reached over into the bag and brought out the keys to the handcuffs.

“I’m going to unlock them, but don’t even think about trying anything, you’ll be sorry.”

You nodded again and he unlocked both of the cuffs. He took one pair off the bedpost and looked at you.

“Get on your knees and put your hands behind your back.”

You huffed but did as you were told and he cuffed your hands again. He got on his knees in front of you and you kept your eyes on the bedsheet.

“I want you to get my sweats and boxers down.” He said and you looked at him.

“Trust me, I’d love to, I would.” You said, your voice dripping with sarcasm. “But you sort of need hands to do that, sir. As you can see, I’m at quite the disadvantage here.”

“Is that an attitude I’m getting?”

“Oh never.”

“Very cute, but I’m not amused.”

“I am.” You whispered more to yourself than him.

“You have teeth love, use them.”

“I’m thinking about it.” You mumbled and scooted closer to him.

You got the material between your teeth and tugged, getting it down maybe a centimeter. You tried again and got it down by the same amount. You huffed as Harry smirked down at you in amusement. You got the material back between your teeth and tugged, getting them down the rest of the way. You were almost proud, except the fact that you still had to get his underwear down. You wanted the satisfaction of getting them down in one pull, so you got the material in your teeth and tugged as hard as you had on the last try of getting his pants down. You got them down and bit your lip as you saw that Harry was fully hard, with pre-cum leaking from his tip.

“Good job, that was your punishment.”

“Wait, so I don’t have to suck you off?”

“No, no. You do. That’s your prize for getting through the punishment.” He stated, smirking.

“I knew you had some ego but this is a bit much, Haz.”

“Don’t start with the smart mouth, I have better uses for it.”

He placed one hand on the back of your head and brought you down so you were eye-level with his cock.

“Open.”

You hesitated but opened when he pulled your hair. He shoved you down on him and moaned as he pushed your head up and down. You had gotten use to him in your mouth and quickly adjusted so that you weren’t gagging or choking. He pushed you down all the way and you inwardly groaned when you felt warm liquid on your tongue. He pulled out and put a finger to your lips.

“Don’t swallow.” He said and you looked at him surprised. “I want you to keep that in your mouth until I say otherwise. If you spit it out or swallow it before I tell you to you’ll be punished and left here all night tied up. Understood?”

You nodded and he smiled.

“Good girl. Now, the whole pop rocks thing gave me some ideas…” He said and grabbed a Juicy Drop Pop. “I thought it couldn’t hurt to try those ideas out.”

He lay you down and you situated yourself so your hands were more at your side and you weren’t lying directly on top of them. He popped the cap off the candy a squeezed some of the sweet syrup on your nipple. He went down and sucked it off and you closed your eyes. He pulled away and repeated the process with the other nipple while running his hands up your inner thighs. You wanted to lean your head back but you didn’t for fear of swallowing the cum. He pulled off and went down between your legs. He looked at the candy for a moment before throwing it to the side.

“I was going to use it on you, but I’m sure you can’t taste any better than you already do.” He smirked as he saw the blush from earlier coming back.

He went down and blew on your clit causing you to whine and lift your hips some, showing him you wanted more. He let out a small chuckle before burying his face in your pussy. You cursed him in your head for cuffing your hands, keeping you from running them through his curls. You kept the moan that was building quiet and closed your eyes, fully enjoying the work his tongue was putting in. You knew were close and you assumed Harry knew too because he pulled away just before sending you over the edge. Your legs were shaking and you were pissed and horny. He grabbed your chin and lifted it so you were looking him in the eye as he hovered over you.

“Open.” He commanded and you did, sticking your tongue out to show him you hadn’t swallowed. “Such a good girl for Daddy.” He praised and you looked at him, surprised that he was into the daddy thing, it turned you on even more but you would never admit that. “You can swallow babygirl.” You obliged and he pecked your lips. “You ready for Daddy to fuck you now?”

You hated yourself so much but you were all hot and bothered and you needed someone’s attention, Harry’s attention.

“Please fuck me Daddy, please” You almost begged, but somehow managed to keep the desperation out of your voice.

“Fuck” He groaned and positioned himself between your legs.

He slid himself into you and started a rapid speed, giving you no time to adjust but you weren’t about to complain.

“Shit, you’re so tight.” He moaned.

You couldn’t form words to describe how good he felt inside you. He pulled out of you and flipped you onto your stomach, pulling your hips up, making you arch your back, and slid back into you. He grabbed your hair and pulled lightly.

“How you doing baby? Does it feel good to have Daddy fuck your pretty little pussy?”

“Feels so good, d-don’t stop, fuck I’m close”

“Go ahead beautiful, cum all over my cock” He moaned

You needed no more encouragement, you came all over him. He pulled out and came on your back. He let go of your hair and pressed some kisses along your spine. He grabbed the keys and unlocked your wrists. You got up slowly and almost fell from your legs shaking. Harry caught you and carried you to the bathroom bridal style. He ran you a bath and held you while it filled up.

“You okay?” He asked, running his finger over one of the red marks the whip had made.

“Yeah Haz, I’m good.” You said and lay your head against his chest.

“I bet that’s the last time you sass me, huh?”

“Stop while you’re ahead.” You warned and he chuckled.

He took you over and sat you in the tub, turning off the water. You soaked into it and closed your eyes.

“I knew I was a great fuck but I really did you in.” He smiled playfully.

“You’ve got to work on that ego of yours, soon your head won’t be able to fit through the door.” You said as you yawned.

“I’m in a good mood, don’t make me spank you babe.” He warned, but his lips were daring to turn up in a smile.

“Sorry Daddy, I’ll be good.” You smirked to yourself knowing that would get him hot and bothered again in a matter of seconds.

He walked over and pet your hair, leaning down to whisper in your ear “when you get out we’re so going for round two.” He said and pressed a kiss to your head. He walked to the door and you sat up for a minute.

“Hazza?”

“Yeah baby?”

“You’re not half bad after all.”

“Same goes for yourself.” He said and walked out to give you some privacy.

You lay back and closed your eyes again. You debated whether or not you would cut down on the sarcasm; you thought against it, deciding Harry probably secret liked it.

“Not bad Haz, not bad at all.” You whispered and smiled to yourself before drifting off to sleep in the tub.


End file.
